Mais uma tentativa de entrevista
by Magalud
Summary: A BBC faz mais uma das novas entrevistas, para deleite de Rowling


Nome da fic: Mais uma tentativa de entrevista  
Autor: Magalud  
Email: magalud@yahoo.com  
Shipper: Nenhum.  
Censura: G  
Gênero: Humor.  
Resumo: A BBC faz mais uma das novas entrevistas, para deleite da Rowling.  
Spoilers: Eu uso spoilers de todos os livros. Se você não leu algum, saia já de computador e abra os livros!  
Betas: Thá, a super-beta e Jana, a bruxinha simpática!  
Nota: Essa entrevista, feita a pedidos, tem uma pequena homenagem a uma autora que eu gosto muito. E agradeço a Elisa por ter me dado algumas idéias.  
  


Mais uma tentativa de entrevista

ANDREW KELLY: Boa noite, ouvintes da BBC. Aqui é Andrew Kelly, agradecendo a preferência de todos vocês, que estão fazendo do nosso programa, Conversa Franca, um campeão de audiência. Essa noite trouxemos a renomada autora J. K. Rowling para mais uma entrevista. Boa-noite, Sra. Rowling. Obrigada por ter vindo

J.K. ROWLING _(aborrecida)_**: **Boa noite, Andrew. Vamos tentar fazer isso o mais rápido e indolor possível, sim?

KELLY _(sorrindo)_**:** Absolutamente! Essa noite o seu convidado deverá lhe agradar muito!

ROWLING _(desconfiada)_: De novo? Mas eu já falei sobre esse tipo de entrevista!

KELLY: Mas a senhora precisa entender: esse é o tipo de entrevista que nossos ouvintes preferem!

ROWLING: O quê?! Mas não tem como negociar isso? Eu sou praticamente massacrada toda vez que tem uma entrevista dessas!

KELLY: Claro que negociamos. Por isso é que daqui para frente nós só faremos entrevistas com seus personagens preferidos... A propósito: ajudaria se a senhora não matasse personagens a cada livro. Isso cria uma tensão desnecessária.

ROWLING _(fuzilando com os olhos):_ Vai querer me dizer como eu tenho que escrever meus livros?

KELLY: Não, absolutamente, por favor não interprete mal. Afinal, a senhora nos deu personagens maravilhosos, como é o caso do nosso convidado. Tenho certeza de que vai adorar receber esse que é fonte de inspiração e admiração de milhares de leitores... Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore, o mui estimado diretor de Hogwarts!

Rowling _(batendo palmas):_ Viva!! Meu bumblebee [besouro] de ouro! Ah, obrigada, Andrew, obrigada!

(Entra **ALVO DUMBLEDORE **_e senta-se. _**ROWLING**_ não consegue esconder o sorriso Colgate)_

ROWLING_: _Dumbledore!

KELLY: Bem-vindo, Prof. Dumbledore. É uma honra tê-lo em nossos estúdios.

ALVO DUMBLEDORE _(com um sorrisinho típico)_**: **Obrigado, Andrew. Estou encantado por estar aqui na prestigiosa BBC.

KELLY: Acredite, o prazer é todo nosso. Estaremos conversando com a escritora –

DUMBLEDORE _(fechando a cara):_ Ah, sim, sim, claro, eu já fui informado de como essa entrevista prosseguirá. Estou ansioso por fazer algumas perguntas à Madame Rowling.

ROWLING _(surpresa):_ Mas você não pode estar me olhando com essa cara. Eu te fiz o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo. Só você é temido por Voldemort. Você é um pai para Harry. O que mais você pode querer?

DUMBLEDORE: Não nego que a senhora me deu excelentes qualidades, um humor invejável e um bichinho de estimação maravilhoso – eu amo Fawkes -; e sou grato por isso. Mas daí a dizer que minha vida é perfeita, vai um pouco demais no otimismo, não?

ROWLING: Mas que queixa você possivelmente pode ter?

DUMBLEDORE: Bem... Muita gente acha que eu vivo grande parte do meu tempo sob a influência de drogas leves. Não é nada agradável chegar à minha idade e ser chamado de maconheiro.

ROWLING _(surpresa)_**: **Maconheiro?

DUMBLEDORE: Chincheiro, puxador de fumo. Emaconhado! Pense bem, Madame: isso na minha idade, sendo responsável por mais de mil alunos...

ROWLING: Ora, isso é exagero da oposição. De onde vieram esses rumores ridículos?

DUMBLEDORE: Ajuda o fato de eu ser meio... er... não-ortodoxo. Não me leve a mal. Eu gosto de ser mais descolado, gosto mesmo. Essa coisa de adorar estar nos cartões de sapinhos de chocolate, e esse tipo de bobagem que eu costumo falar. Eu adoro ser assim.

ROWLING: Eu acho que você é um dos meus personagens favoritos. Adoro escrever você e falar através de você.

DUMBLEDORE: Só que às vezes... Esse jeito... Pode parecer abuso de substâncias ilegais. Sem contar que essa minha mania de doces pode parecer pura larica. O ar distraído, a larica - pronto! Só falta escutar rock pesado: Judas Priest, Twisted Sister... Aí serei o protótipo maconheiro maluco beleza! Sem contar que essa mania de doces pode me deixar diabético!

ROWLING: Não é nada disso. Você é sábio, e como todo sábio tem um aspecto... er... transcendental. Mas também é irreverente. Não deixe que esses comentários dessa gentinha lhe influenciem.

DUMBLEDORE: Sem contar que por causa da minha idade, eu fico até parecendo meio gagá.

ROWLING: Bobagem. Mais uma vez, intriga da oposição. Não deve se preocupar com isso.

DUMBLEDORE: Pois é. A senhora mencionou outro aspecto interessante. Sou sábio. Isso é meio pesado, não acha? Tantas responsabilidades... tantos segredos...

ROWLING: Mas você é o sábio, o símbolo do Bem e de tudo que é mais elevado espiritualmente. Sabe que teve gente, estudiosos da Nova Era, fazendo ensaios sobre seu personagem como símbolo da iluminação espiritual esotérica?

DUMBLEDORE: Meio óbvio, né? Sem querer ser pedante, é claro que eu simbolizo o Velho Sábio Interior, o Pai arquetípico e bondoso descrito por Carl Jung, uma sabedoria que está a serviço de um herói cuja trajetória foi muito bem descrita pelo junguiano Joseph Campbell.

ROWLING: Viu? Sábio e erudito! Mas isso vem com um preço. Não pode ser diferente.

DUMBLEDORE: Eu não classificaria isso exatamente de justo. Além disso, eu tive que abrir mão de certas coisas. Por exemplo, minha imortalidade. Meu amigo Nicolas Flamel já estava com tudo pronto para me dar uma parte do Elixir da Imortalidade tirado da Pedra Filosofal quando Voldemort atacou Quirrell. Meu plano foi por água abaixo!

ROWLING: E você tem certeza de que quer viver para sempre? Não é isso que faz Voldemort ser do mal?

DUMBLEDORE: Não, o que o faz ser do mal é o que ele está disposto a fazer para obter o que quer: beber sangue de unicórnios, matar os opositores, amaldiçoar bebês inocentes... Mas tirando isso, viver para sempre pode ser uma boa. Ele não teve uma má idéia, pensando desapaixonadamente.

ROWLING: Não pode estar falando sério!

DUMBLEDORE: Tente ser um pouco mais liberal. Só porque Voldemort pensou nisso, não é necessariamente uma coisa má. Isso é preconceito e discriminação.

ROWLING _(irada):_ Não foi para isso que eu criei você. Está defendendo Voldemort!

DUMBLEDORE: Está errada, madame. Não estou defendendo ninguém. São pensamentos como os seus que iniciam as guerras.

ROWLING: De qualquer forma, não adianta pensar nisso. Tenho meus planos para você e eles podem incluir sua passagem para Além do Véu. Eu posso matar você, sabia?

DUMBLEDORE: Ah, preferiria que não. Acredito que os fãs também iam preferir que eu vivesse. Claro que, se pudesse escolher entre morrer e viver, eu escolheria viver, mas ir para Além do Véu me parece ser particularmente cruel. Não basta o que aconteceu com o pobre Sirius? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Que coisa feia a senhora foi fazer, madame…

ROWLING _(olhando para o teto):_ Mas quantas vezes eu vou ter que explicar a morte de Sirius? Isso foi uma opção que eu fiz, foi difícil, mas -

DUMBLEDORE _(interrompendo):_ Mas doeu muito mais em mim. Não só porque eu gostava muito de Sirius desde pequeno, mas também porque a culpa foi minha, em grande parte.

ROWLING: Ora, não fique assim. Você cometeu um erro. Todo mundo comete.

DUMBLEDORE: Mas não era para eu ser _sábio?_

ROWLING: Sábio não quer dizer infalível. Você lida com muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, professor. Pessoalmente, acho que está fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso, para não mencionar heróico, de resistência aos bruxos das Trevas.

DUMBLEDORE: O problema é que minhas falhas são grandes. Não vê o que aconteceu com o pobre Harry? Eu amo demais aquele menino, e olha só o que eu fiz: eu o deixei na casa dos tios abusivos... Eles odeiam o pobre rapaz, e eu o obriguei a viver lá esses anos todos.

ROWLING: Mas foi preciso –

DUMBLEDORE: Quer saber o que mais me doeu? Uma coisa que aconteceu depois que Sirius fugiu de Azkaban. Harry mal conhecia o padrinho, e foi minutos depois de saber que ele não tinha matado os pais. Lembra qual foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou para Sirius?

ROWLING: Hum. Não lembro.

DUMBLEDORE: Mas a senhora não escreveu?

ROWLING: E acha que eu me lembro de cada palavrinha que escrevi?! Não me lembro, não. O que o Harry disse?

DUMBLEDORE: Harry perguntou se podia morar com ele. O pobre garoto queria sair daquele inferno na rua dos Alfeneiros!

ROWLING: Isso não ficou explicado agora, no Livro 5? Está tudo escrito ali, tintim por tintim, por que o garoto tem que morar com os tios. O sangue da tia e o amor da mãe... Eu livrei sua cara, Alvo!

DUMBLEDORE: Isso não justifica o fato de Harry ter ficado traumatizado pelo abuso que sofreu. O pobrezinho foi judiado, tadinho!

ROWLING _(friamente):_ Ele está vivo. E ainda assim, ele gosta de você como de um pai. Ou um avô.

DUMBLEDORE: Isso pode ter sido verdade antes. Mas agora, eu sou apenas um velho alquebrado, chegando rapidamente ao seu segundo século. E ainda por cima, tiveram que achar um outro ator para fazer meu personagem. Isso é preocupante. E se ele for mais maluquinho do que o Richard Harris? Ou mais sério? Eu prefiro um mais doidivanas!

ROWLING: Não precisa se preocupar. Eu mesma aprovei pessoalmente o novo ator. Ele é muito bom.

DUMBLEDORE _(inseguro)__:_ Ele parece meio novinho. Acho que não tem nem 70 anos! É muito inexperiente.

ROWLING: Mas o ator não pode ter 150 anos, porque não existe ninguém com 150 anos.

DUMBLEDORE: Eu tenho 150, lembra-se de ter escrito isso?

ROWLING: Com um corpinho de 70. A maioria das pessoas estaria bem contente em chegar aos 150 anos com um corpinho de 70. Imagine só sua descendência, como seria forte!

DUMBLEDORE _(enrubescendo): _Bem, madame, falando nesse aspecto, eu tenho uma queixa... ou melhor, duas.

ROWLING: Queixa? Eu não acredito! Queixa de quê?

DUMBLEDORE: A senhora nunca deixou claro se eu tenho família ou não. Eu sou obrigado a recorrer a escritores de fanfic para me ver com meus filhos. Tem uma menina em especial, uma Srta. Frini, que me deu uma filha maravilhosa, a melhor que eu já vi por um bom tempo.

ROWLING _(possessa de ódio):_ Como pôde fazer isso comigo? Recorrer a essas... fanfics!

DUMBLEDORE: Mas eu quero ter uma família! Quero muito ter netinhos! Por que você não me deu netinhos?

ROWLING: Mas quem disse que eu não te dei? Quem disse que você não tem uma família secreta escondida em algum lugar? Talvez ela apareça mais tarde!

DUMBLEDORE: Eu quero agora! Netinhos já! Quero ouvir as vozinhas deles gritando "Vovô Alvo! Vovô Alvo!" Quero ter um monte de fotografias no meu gabinete daquelas carinhas de bebê! Quero carregar uma coisinha pequenininha no colo, as mãozinhas se agarrando na minha barba, quem sabe até mascando minha barba! Sabe, essas coisas de bebê. Ah... eu adoro um bebezinho... Se isso se prolongar, eu vou fundar o MSN - Movimento dos Sem-Neto!

ROWLING _(revirando os olhos): _Ai meu pai.

DUMBLEDORE: Minha outra queixa é que pode ser muito tarde para eu ter meus netinhos. Digo, eu já estou meio velho para começar uma família, mas se desse pé... eu já tenho uma candidata.

ROWLING: O quê? E com quem você começaria uma família?

DUMBLEDORE _(sonhador):_ Com a gatinha mais bonita de Hogwarts!

ROWLING: **_Quem?!_**

DUMBLEDORE _(com um sorriso apaixonado): _Minervinha. Não é a maior gatinha? E ela é jovem, também. Uma uva!

ROWLING: Professor, tenha mais decoro. Ela é sua substituta em Hogwarts – sua colega. E quem sabe se ela já não tem uma família dela também? Pense nisso.

DUMBLEDORE: Ah, eu ia cuidar dos netinhos dela como se fossem meus! Além do mais, ela é muito gostosa!

ROWLING _(fazendo uma careta):_ Por favor! Essa não é uma palavra que a gente associe à Prof. McGonagall! O tipo de imagem que vem à cabeça... É perturbador!

DUMBLEDORE: Hum, pois eu tenho imagens bem vívidas... com roupas bem provocantes... Hum... Oh, yeah, baby! Woo-hoo!

KELLY (_apavorado com a idéia_): Não, não! Poupe-me! É demais! As imagens na minha cabeça...!

DUMBLEDORE _(irado, apontando a varinha para ele):_ Respeito com Minervinha, seu trouxa! Não pense que eu não sou capaz de aplicar uma Maldição Cruciatus em você! Faço tudo pela minha Minervinha!

KELLY _(ainda apavorado, mas por um motivo diferente):_ Desculpe, professor, desculpe...! Mas é que eu gostaria de avisar que nosso tempo está terminando...

DUMBLEDORE _(desapontado):_ Oh, que lástima. Eu estava para começar a declamar meu poema feito especialmente para meus netos com Minervinha...

ROWLING _(gemendo): _Oh, por Merlim...

KELLY: Antes de encerrarmos, eu só queria perguntar se o senhor tem alguma coisa a dizer aos nossos ouvintes.

DUMBLEDORE: Oh, sim, com certeza.Só gostaria de dizer umas breves palavras para o nosso público. E elas são as seguintes: trapizonga! Balangandã! Chuchuzinho! Mequetréfi! Catapum! E, finalmente, gudangaran! Minervinha, querida, aí vai um beijinho do Alvinho!

ROWLING _(cochichando com_ **KELLY**_)_: Depois ele se admira de ser chamado de maconheiro...

KELLY: Bem, senhores ouvintes, infelizmente nós estamos chegando ao fim de nosso programa Conversa Franca. É com imenso prazer que agradecemos as participações de Alvo Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts, e de J. K. Rowling.

DUMBLEDORE: Obrigado a todos. Boa noite.

ROWLING _(mais para si mesma):_ Eu não sei se vou agüentar mais isso. Será que ainda sobrou alguma poção que o Snape me deu?

KELLY: Boa-noite a todos e até a semana que vem com mais um programa Conversa Franca!

Fim

**Voltar**


End file.
